<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m always right there, I’m gonna be right there by agusst_dd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254488">I’m always right there, I’m gonna be right there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agusst_dd/pseuds/agusst_dd'>agusst_dd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Bullying, Do Hanse-centric, Hanse Centric, Hanse is like an hedgehog, Hanse seems tough but is a baby on the inside, Hanse-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, We need more of Hanse that isn't just him doing cupid's work, hanse is a baby, we need more hanse content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agusst_dd/pseuds/agusst_dd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6 times Hanse comforts his member and the 1 time his members comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse, Do Hanse/Everyone, Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo, Do Hanse/Heo Chan, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Jung Subin, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DISCLAIMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanse is my baby and I love him so much uwu. And since there's so little Hanse-Centric content, I decided to write one fic so we have more Hanse being the baby he is content because it's just sad that Hanse-Centric isn't even an 'official' tag yet &gt;:( </p><p>I hope you enjoy this book :D</p><p>Warnings: Mention of self-harm, panic attacks, cyberbullying, nightmare and dieting (the bad kind of diet).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NIGHTMARE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It might not seem like a lot, sorry about that hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo woke up sweating, his racing heart beating against his ribs as he tried to control his rapid breath. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them as he saw a glimpse of what woke him up from his not so peaceful sleep. Seungwoo gets up wincing at how his shirt glues to his back from the sweat, he had yet to check the time, but he was sure it was most probably around three AM.</p><p>Seungwoo makes his way to the kitchen to drink a cup of water "Hyung?" Seungwoo turns around, careful not to spill any water, seeing Hanse rubbing his eyes, a soft smile making its way to Seungwoo's face, his dongsaeng was adorable</p><p>"What are you doing up Sese?" Hanse tenses up a little before answering him</p><p>"I woke up wanting to go to the bathroom but when I was going back to my room, I saw you coming here." He says before looking Seungwoo up and down "Were you working out again?" He asks crossing his arms</p><p>Seungwoo shakes his head smiling at how cute Hanse looked "I stopped after the first scolding."</p><p>"Then why are you all sweaty?" Hanse asks, arms still crossed and, now with an arched eyebrow before his eyes widen a little as he gets closer with concerned eyes "Did you have another panic attack? Hyung, I told you to come to one of us if that happened and not exercise to calm down!"</p><p>"I didn't work out Sese and no, I didn't have a panic attack." Seungwoo tries to smile to tranquilize Hanse, which was obviously a failed attempt</p><p>"The truth this time hyung... Please." And who was Seungwoo to lie to Hanse</p><p>"I had a nightmare, and I know that it's stupid to be scared or react this way to a stupid nightmare. I'm not a child anymore and-" He is cut off by Hanse hugging him tightly, Hanse's arms sneaking around Seungwoo's waist</p><p>"Hyung, it's not stupid for you to react badly to a nightmare. It's a normal reaction. I think I would have be more worried if you were smiling after it." Hanse says before cupping Seungwoo's face with his hands "What was it about?"</p><p>"It's stupid Sese." Seungwoo says looking away, he could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment</p><p>"What did I just say?" Hanse asks sighing afterwards at the silence before Seungwoo spoke again</p><p>"That it isn't stupid." Hanse nods and Seungwoo sighs "Fine, I'll tell you. I was in bed when suddenly I heard screams, they sounded like you guys screams. So I got up to help, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked. I tried everything to be able to open it but it wouldn't budge. Then the dorms became silence, the door was suddenly opened by someone outside. I tried to run away but the person caught me and dragged me to the living room... There I saw..." Seungwoo stops for a moment so he wouldn't cry, Hanse rubbing his back in comfort</p><p>"You can stop if you want, I don't want to force you to revive the moment again, it seems like it was horrible." Hanse says seeing the state his hyung was in, the sadness in his eyes</p><p>"No, I want to tell you the rest." Hanse nods waiting for Seungwoo to be able to tell him the rest "I saw you guys laying there dead, minus you. The person then forced me to watch them kill-" Seungwoo starts crying again and Hanse hugs him, even if the former leader was taller than him, he looked like the tiniest person alive at the moment</p><p>"It's okay now hyung. No one is going to hurt us or you, not today, not never. You are okay, we are okay, everyone is okay." Hanse smiles before starting to clean Seungwoo's cheeks with his sweater paws "Let's go cuddle together, okay? Does it seem like a nice idea hyung?"</p><p>"It does Sese, it really does."</p><p>The two walk to Seungwoo's room hand in hand, Seungwoo forgetting to check why Hanse tensed up. When the other members woke up, a cuddle pile was formed, not that any of them were complaining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this! I don't know when I'll post next, but hopefully, it'll be soon~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>